Le Prénom
by Le Rien
Summary: Il y avait des jours où la vie enchaînait les vacheries. Et il y avait des jours où Mathieu, serveur chez Starbucks, ne se privait pas pour en faire à ses clients. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Après tout, il y avait tellement de manières inventives d'écrire "Antoine". - Fluff


**N.A. : je suis un peu débordée de boulot en ce moment, d'où d'ailleurs le retard astronomique sur The Unknown (je tiens à faire cette fiction bien). Mais j'avais besoin de fluff classique, alors voilà un petit Matoine AU des familles, pas très original, mais tout doux. Inspiré d'un prompt sur tumblr (après où exactement, je ne saurais dire).**

**Un jour, je ferai des romances détaillées crédibles, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser quand même des reviews :)**

_**Disclaimer :**_** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. En cas de demande explicite de leurs propriétaires, je m'engage à supprimer cette publication._**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Mathieu détestait son boulot. Il le _détestait._

« C'est toujours mieux que le MacDo. » lui avait dit Maître Panda avec un sourire compatissant. Le fait qu'il ait raison n'était pas spécialement réconfortant.

« Tu as fait ton choix en refusant que le docteur Frédéric nous supprime. » avait tranché l'ursidé. « Tu savais qu'il y aurait plus de bouches à nourrir. Maintenant, tu assumes. »

C'était facile à dire. Mais Maître Panda n'avait pas tort. Au moins, le Starbucks était chauffé. Et se dit-il en se rappelant des matinées particulièrement froides dans des hangars à entreposer des livraisons_, ça_, c'était une vraie bénédiction.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur ! » répéta la jeune cliente exaspérée devant lui.

Il se retint de grimacer en lui tendant sa boisson – une horreur sucrée à la fraise qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de toucher – et la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit mouvement d'humeur. Plutôt jolie si on aimait le genre Parisienne coincée. Dommage pour elle qu'il n'ait jamais penché de ce bord.

La porte se réouvrit soudain en un coup de vent, laissant entrer un nouveau client.

« Magalie, je t'_interdis_ de m'interrompre ! » beugla ce dernier dans son téléphone. « Victor t'a dit que… Mais j'en ai rien à battre ! Démerde toi ! Ca fait déjà trois fois que ce tournage est déplacé. Un venti machiatto. » lança-t-il de son combiné à Mathieu, prenant à peine le temps de le regarder avant de revenir à sa conversation. « Mais je m'en fous, tu te démerdes avec la mairie, je t'ai prévenu il y a longtemps non ? »

Mathieu serra les dents, s'empêchant de hurler. A ce stade, même les autres clients regardaient le nouvel arrivant avec réprobation. Le brun qui venait de débarquer, les cheveux dans un bordel presque artistique, ne semblait en avoir cure.

« A quel nom ? » grinça Mathieu.

L'autre homme sembla le regarder sans le voir. Le châtain dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas l'arroser de café au caramel.

« Quel nom, votre boisson ? » répéta-t-il plus fort.

« Antoine. » fut la réponse à peine audible, suivit immédiatement d'un beaucoup plus fort : « T'occupes, Mag, c'est le serveur qui fait chier. »

Mathieu se retourna d'un coup, ne présentant que son dos. Fusiller les clients des yeux, aussi insupportables soient-ils, était assez mal vu dans la maison, son manager le lui avait fait comprendre assez vite. Il prit mécaniquement un gobelet, et leva le stylo pour marquer le nom avant de s'immobiliser en constatant qu'un autre verre fumant attendait sur le comptoir avec le même prénom que celui qu'il s'apprêtait à écrire. Un instant, il hésita.

Techniquement parlant, dans des cas comme celui-ci, il _savait _qu'il devait simplement ajouter sur le verre un signe distinctif pour différencier les commandes. Techniquement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour peut-être…

Il se retourna vers Antoine, un sourire mielleux collé sur le visage.

« Vous pouvez me rappeler votre nom s'il vous plaît ? »

« Antoine. » L'agacement pointait dans la voix du plus grand. Mathieu décida de le prendre comme un encouragement.

« Antoine comment ? » continua Mathieu, assez fort pour couvrir la conversation téléphonique. « J'ai une commande pour un autre Antoine, vous comprenez, si vous pouviez me donner un signe distinctif à ajouter, une étoile, un cœur, ou un…. »

« Mettez juste un D pour Daniel c'est mon nom de famille, qu'on en finisse. » Ah. Finalement. Une phrase complète.

Il se retourna à nouveau, tentant de cacher son sourire satisfait, et marqua un conquérant _Antoine D. _Son stylo resta suspendu avant de redescendre pour finir d'écrire _Daniel _et de mettre un tiret entre les deux prénoms pour faire bonne mesure.

C'est avec un bonheur presque libérateur qu'il savoura le geste d'agacement lorsqu'Antoine lut le nom marqué sur le verre.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Antoine se présenta pour la deuxième fois au Starbucks, toujours au téléphone, et Mathieu n'était vraiment, mais _vraiment _pas d'humeur. La faute au Patron cette fois. A croire que ses personnalités se relayaient pour rendre sa vie impossible. Il lui avait piqué sa carte bleue pour ''les affaires, gamin''. En soit, Mathieu s'en foutait. Le Patron était bien assez grand pour régler ses emmerdes seul sans empiéter sur la sécurité des autres mais que ses ''affaires'' lui aient coûté plus d'un mois de salaire, il s'en foutait beaucoup moins.

Antoine, à l'inverse, semblait plus calme que la dernière fois. Ou plutôt, il semblait autant stressé mais beaucoup moins en colère.

« Un venti machiatto. » prononça-t-il sans regarder Mathieu avant d'enchaîner : « Ouais, mec, je suis pas trop satisfait du scénar non plus, mais si on veut tenir les délais, on a pas trop le choix. »

Apparemment, même calme, Antoine n'en devenait pas poli pour autant.

« Quel nom ? » cracha presque Mathieu.

A cette question, Antoine releva la tête et plissa les yeux vers lui. Mathieu soutint son regard sans ciller. Il avait fait des combats de regards avec le Patron, Antoine n'avait pas la moindre chance. De fait, ce fut effectivement le brun qui baissa les yeux le premier, murmurant un vague : « Antoine. » avant de retourner à sa conversation.

Mathieu dût se mordre les joues pour ne pas crier. Il avait vu, l'espace d'un instant, la sympathie dans le regard de l'autre, l'avait vu _lui _vasciller au bord de lui parler, vraiment, peut-être. Lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, puisque visiblement le reste du monde n'en avait rien à carrer. Mais non.

En essayant très fort de bannir de son esprit le visage moralisateur qu'aurait eu Maître Panda s'il le voyait, il écrivit consciencieusement _Antonin _sur le gobelet avant de le tendre. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il aurait pu écrire _Connard insensible._

Et s'il se sentit un peu plus satisfait que la normale en voyant la main d'Antoine se crisper un peu trop fort autour du récipient lorsque ce dernier lut le nom inscrit, il ne le remarqua pas.

* * *

Deux mois. Ca faisait deux mois. Deux _putain_ de mois qu'Antoine se pointait de plus en plus régulièrement à ce même Starbucks, avec ce même _putain _de serveur. Deux mois et ce… ce…. Cet incapable n'avait pas écrit _une seule fois_ son prénom correctement. C'était une petite chose bien sûr, il s'en faisait une montagne, comme d'habitude…Mais il y avait plus que ça.

Il y avait plus que l'agacement légitime de voir son nom écorché de manière de plus en plus improbable. Il y avait plus que le souvenir des mauvaises blagues sur son nom car après tout _lol Antoine Daniel c 2 prénom mdr._ Il y avait même plus que son égo blessé de voir que malgré presque un an à se démener à créer sur Internet, il restait un inconnu pour beaucoup.

Il y avait les yeux incroyablement bleus de Mathieu – au bout de deux mois, _lui_ avait appris son prénom ! -, ses fossettes lorsqu'il souriait, ses cheveux négligemment ébouriffés. Mathieu et sa façon de le distraire sans même essayer- ce que son équipe de tournage semblait à présent remarquer. Mathieu qui ne le remarquait même pas assez pour retenir son prénom.

C'est du moins ce qu'avait cru Antoine. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il retourna le gobelet dans ses mains en souriant légèrement. Sur le côté, le nom _Antoinette _trônait, triomphant. Et Antoine n'était pas stupide. Les fautes pouvaient arriver, mais ça – ça ! – c'était autre chose. C'était la preuve définitive que Mathieu le faisait exprès.

Victor secoua soudain son épaule, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Et mec ! Ca fait dix minutes qu'on t'attend pour la scène. » Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la confusion lorsqu'il vit le sourire stupide qu'abordait le brun. « Antoine ? Ca va ? »

Antoine se secoua. Il penserait à Mathieu demain, pour l'instant, il avait une scène à tourner. Il resta songeur un instant. Demain… Le sourire revint.

« J'arrive. »

* * *

Mathieu se sentait tellement fatigué ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa ''vie de famille'' un peu spéciale, de son job, de sa fâcheuse manie de se consoler à la mauvaise bière jusqu'à dans les trois heures du matin… Il ne savait pas.

Il salua à peine Antoine lorsque celui-ci entra pour son ''venti machiatto'' habituel et ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander son nom. Il y avait eu un temps où écrire de faux noms lui plaisaient. Ce n'était même plus la réaction d'Antoine qui l'amusait, c'était le geste en lui-même. C'était… sa petite rébellion à lui.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui… il était juste fatigué.

Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il marqua _Attila _sur le gobelet avant, le remplit, le passa, marmonna le prix et rangea la monnaie. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour s'apercevoir qu'Antoine lui parlait. Ou essayait du moins.

Il parlait mais Mathieu était trop fatigué pour faire même l'_effort _de l'écouter et comprendre.

_Putain. Ta gueule, Antoine._

Il fallut trente secondes de silence gênant avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait prononcé ces mots à haute voix.

Merde.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que… » balbutia-t-il.

« Non, c'est… c'est pas grave. » l'interrompit Antoine avec un rire gêné. « J'imagine que je le mérite. Ca fait presque deux mois que je passe ici et je n'ai jamais fait l'effort de… de dire bonjour, ou même juste de quitter mon téléphone, je… je voulais juste dire que je suis désolé, je sais que je peux être insupportable et… » Sa voix mourut un peu alors qu'il changea de position, cachant mal son embarras. Il finit par sourire. « Ca fait quand même plaisir de voir que vous avez retenu mon nom depuis le temps. »

_Merde._

Avant que Mathieu ait pu réfléchir à une explication convenable expliquant l'inscription sur le verre que tenait Antoine, ce dernier eut un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner sur un dernier au-revoir qui demeura sans réponse.

Mathieu cligna des yeux.

Qu'est-ce que…

Il continua sa journée dans une sorte de brouillard.

Le brouillard persista jusqu'à la fin de la journée, alors qu'il faisait le tour des tables, débarrassant les rares déchets qu'il restait.

Le brouillard se dissipa brutalement lorsqu'il vit, trônant sur une table immaculée un peu reculée, un gobelet (vide) qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Il contempla stupidement le mot _Attila _griffonné de son habituelle écriture à moitié illisible et les quelques mots qui y avait été ajoutés.

_Mathieu  
Resto ce soir ?  
07-56-88-97-11  
\- Antoine _

Hébété, il le saisit et le retourna.

_Ps : c'est un rencard._

Une vague de chaleur remplit le cœur de Mathieu.

Peut-être qu'il ne détestait pas autant son travail, finalement.

FIN


End file.
